His Eyes Tells His Soul
by STiLL NoT oVER U
Summary: This might be a one shot thing. Prue and Andy. Reminising of the past with the help of a song. Please Read and Review


**Second fan fiction. Please Read and Review**

* * *

_Remember the first day when I saw your face remember the first day when you smiled at me you stepped to me and then you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about_

"Andy. Don't you remember that day? You were the new kid in the block in Kindergarden." Prue said. She looked down at the oracle on the swing with Andy. They saw the flash back of the day Andy moved to San Francisco.

"Yeah. I was forced to sit next to you since that was the only place where there was an empty seat." Andy smiled.

"Yeah. And look where it got us now." Prue said looking down.

"Oh. Don't you remember when you're mother died?" Andy said not wanting to sound so happy about it.

"Yeah. Why?" Prue said noticing how Andy's voice was perky.

"Remember. You wouldn't cry. You were all shocked and I went up to you and gave you those flowers and I told you that you are the most beautiful woman there and that you are the woman I dreamed about." Andy said. He knew that it would cheer Prue up. Especially with that tone and joke.

"That's because everyone was crying Andy and I was the only girl that you are friends with in our age that time. Not fair!" Prue said playfully punching Andy.

"Yeah. But it still worked with you and me..." Andy said. And simultaniously Prue said as well..."Sharing our first kiss." They looked at each other and pecked each other on the lips. It was sweet. Gramps has thought of doing that since that Prue and Andy were having troubles even up there.

_remember the first day when you called my house remember the first day when you took me out we had butterflies although we tried to hide and we both had a beautiful night_

"What about that time when I called your house. You were jumping up and down!" Andy said pointing down at the oracle seeing 10 year old Prue jump up and down in joy. Prue there just blushed. She didn't know that the oracle was going to show that.

"Fine. So what if I jumped up and down? Who was blushing all over the phone?" Prue asked noticing Andy on the other line was jumping up and down in the phone.

"Hey. What was that you told me? For the first time and almost the last?" Andy asked. Prue knew what she told Andy that time on the phone.

"Uhm. Uh..." Prue said not wanting to tell him.

"You told me you love me more than you love anyone else." Andy said. He grinned at Prue. Prue just nodded her head as if just remembering.

"Hey. Not fair. How about how you drooled that night when we went to the 'Dance'?" Prue asked quoting the prom part. It was one of the first times that she and Andy went out not being friends but being a couple. Well atleast to everyone's eyes.

"yeah. Well. It was the best." Andy said suspiciously.

"Which one? The dress or the uhhhmmm..."Prue asked unsure.

"Both." Andy said.

"Are you sure about that?" Prue asked.

"Ofcourse! I mean we both had 'fun' that night. Now didn't we?" Andy asked. Prue grinned and kissed him on the cheek saying yes.

_The way we held each others hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to find true love I knew right then and there you were the one_

"Let's go. My charge is calling me." Andy said leaving the swing.

"Yeah. We better go. " Prue said walking out of the swing and orbing to the manor or where it is up there in heaven.

"You know that I love you with all my heart right?" Andy asked before leaving.

"Yeah. I know that you are my true love. Ever since we were small you were the one." Prue said. Andy and Prue then macked goodbye.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul_

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed remember the first day we had an argument we apologized and then we compromised and we haven't argued since remember the first day we stopped playing games remember the first day you fell in love with me it felt so good for you to say those words cause I felt the same way too_

"Hey Prue. Remember that day that we kissed more than like an hour?" Andy asked Prue. They remembered that suppose to be 5 minutes in heaven lasted for more than an hour and all their peers staring at them.

"That was so embarassing getting everyone to see us kissing." Prue said. They were the talk of the place the whole school ditrict after that party.

"Yeah. That's right. How about the longest argument for like 30 minutes." Prue asked laughing. She and Andy's longest fight has lasted 30 minutes.

"Yeah. I was the one that apologized first and you forgave me!" Andy said laughing.

"What was that we fought about?" Prue asked Andy.

"Chocolate!" They both said in unison laughing.

"Okay. Now I really have to go. My charge is annoying!" Prue said leaving.

"Bye." Andy said staying at the swing still remembering what happened.

_The way we held each others hand the way we talked, the way we laughed it felt so good to fall in love and I knew right then and there you were the one_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul_

"Andy. You know that little girl I was with?" Prue asked. Andy has asked her that a million times why the little girl was the swing sleeping on Prue's lap.

"Her?" Andy asked pointing at the litte girl.

"Yup. Our daughter her." Prue said.

"Really! We have a daughter!" Andy asked suprised and happy. He was jumping up and down like a little girl when her crush has just called her.

"Yeah. Are you going to accept her as your daughter?" Prue asked smiling seeing Andy's reaction. She didn't know what Andy was going to act like so she just had to take her chances.

"OFCOURSE! I love her!" Andy said walking the little girl up who just looked at him.

"Baby. That's your daddy." Prue said pointing at Andy. The little girl jumped to Andy's arms and whispered to him...

"Please don't ever leave me daddy. I love you." The little girl pleaded.

"Never. Ever sweetie. I love you." Andy said.

I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life and baby now that you're a part of me you showed me showed me the true meaning of love and i know he loves me

I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

"You don't know how much I missed you Prue." Andy said taking Prue's hand and kissing it so passionatly.

"I do. But you wanna show me?" Prue asked Andy. They both smiled at each other and ran out.

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul

Prue's story ended like that.

"The remainder of the song is so good. But uhm. I think we need the brown eyes to be called blue eyes you know." Prue told her little daughter.

"Mommy. Did you write that song?" Her little daughter asked her.

"No sweety. It was just there for us to hear and remember what happend. Just like me and your daddy remember." Prue told her little daughter.

"Mommy. You and daddy are so sweet like Prue and Andy in Charmed." her little daughter said.

"We are those people sweety. Just that they left you out." She told her daughter.

"Mommy. When you look in my eyes do you see daddy?" her little daughter asked.

"Yes baby. When I look into your eyes. I not only see you. But I see teh reflection of your dad. Because your eyes tells the soul." Prue said almost crying. She couldn't save Andy. But thank GOD she saved her daughter before it was too late.

"Mommy. Your eyes tell me that you miss daddy so much." her daughter said.

"I do. I just want to see him again. I love him." Prue said. She looked at her daughter and then she saw that her daughter had fallen asleep.

"I love you baby. I love you." Prue said kissing her daughter on the head and carrying her up to her bed. Prue still reminised about Andy and her daughter dreamed of what could have been.

* * *

**I think this will be a one shot thing. But if you guys want i can continue this story. I have something in mind. Please read and review. The song is Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. Just in case your wondering.**


End file.
